Uchiha Queen
by TheCuriousCashew
Summary: His freedom came at a price when he left the village and now he needs her. However, to his dismay, she's already started to move on. Will he try to win her heart once more, or will untold truths tear her away from him before he gets the chance? The future of the Uchiha clan relys soley on them. Sasusaku. Set after 'The Last'. Multi-chap. Rated T for some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I came up with this idea earlier this week, and decided to write a story about it; I don't know if this will be a one-shot or a multi chapter story, but we'll see how this first 'chapter' goes ;)  
Let me know what you guys think in the comments section, and enjoy!**

 **Update #2: I updated this first chapter…again!  
Don't worry, I'm actually going to post new chapters next time lol. And quite soon, I might add! I just needed to add a couple of things to make sure it all plays out smoothly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto whatsoever!**

Uchiha Queen

"I'm sorry Sasuke", the sixth Hokage sighed defeatedly to the disgruntled Uchiha, who stood silently in front of his desk. He crosses his arms over the smooth, light-brown wood and, noticing Sasuke's despondent disposition, closed his eyes.

"Look", the silver-haired man started, "We've been over this _before_. I've tried talking with the feudal lords about it, and you _know_ what they want, Sasuke."

The tall Uchiha rolled his eyes and gave an irritated huff, his pale visage looking up to face his former-sensei, "I don't understand how _that_ has anything to do with my clan's restoration" he said angrily, visibly agitated.

You see, many things had happened after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, especially in regards to Sasuke. First, he was briefly imprisoned; a punishment that he, at the time, felt was much too lenient after all the damage and suffering that he had caused.

To his utmost surprise, however, he was promptly set free no more than a week after imprisonment. Confused, and a little disoriented at first, he remembered stumbling out of his cell as fast as he could, his parched throat desperate for water.

Sasuke knew for a fact that he wasn't let out for 'good behaviour', but because of the influence his former classmates had, which made a huge impact towards the final verdict. However, what he didn't realize was that his freedom had come at a price.

Because of the extensive damage caused by the Uchiha clan during the war, the only way for the former Hokage, Lady Tsunade, to release Sasuke from prison was to comply with the feudal lord's difficult conditions.

In exchange for Sasuke's release, the feudal lords demanded the _dissolution_ of the Uchiha clan for a minimum of two years before reviving, to test Sasuke's loyalty to the country.

As he wasn't planning a post-war revolution any time soon, he believed that not much difficulty would arise from this generous offer, but oh how wrong he was.

In agreement to the deal there were two major conditions. Firstly, if he were to perish, Sasuke was absolutely prohibited from transplanting his Sharingan or Rinnegan into anyone else.

The next condition, one he thought was also set into place to personally slight him, was that he was forbidden from visiting the Uchiha burial grounds to prevent him from resurrecting his deceased family members.

Though the need for such conditions seemed ridiculous to him at the time, he complied to the terms and decided to go on his way, albeit with some reluctance due to his pride. The only thing he seemed to lose was his family name, but even that was only temporary, right?

As of the day he left the village, the Uchiha clan officially no longer existed.

However, the difficulties that would soon come his way never seemed to cross his mind before he left shortly after signing the contract.

Looking back now, he knew all along that the offer had been too good to be true, he was simply too hasty to start his life over again after so much time lost in darkness, to deeply think over his decision.

After the two years of travelling were up, Sasuke decided to return, but he soon realized that, while it was easy to disband a clan, reassembling it was not as straight-forward.

Contrary to the agreement, when Sasuke requested the restoration of the clan after the two - year interval, much to his enmity and confusion, he was denied.

The Feudal Lords ignorantly failed to realize the significance of Sasuke being the only member populating the clan. Sometime after the agreement had been officiated, they had finally noticed their fatal error, and manipulated the deal for their own convenience.

Deciding that it was not worth their time, money, or energy to rebuild a clan for only one individual; the only way that they would agree to officiate the Uchiha clan was if Sasuke accepted their one final condition.

A condition that somehow made Sasuke feel uneasy, a little embarrassed even.

He closed his eyes in humiliation, as he remembered Kakashi's straight face cracking whilst he read out the most recent letter from the feudal lords to the lone-Uchiha, detailing how Sasuke had to marry and produce at least one heir before the clan was made official once again, for the sole purpose of ensuring the continuation of the Uchiha bloodline

Sasuke had absolutely no idea where to start. He didn't have much experience with women, and had the romantic experience equal to that of a cardboard box. And to top it off, he was still considered an enemy and a traitor to the village by many. Even if he did manage to find someone, how would he ever find a way to woo her if she held contempt towards him?

Over the past couple of days since he received the letter, Sasuke had been listing the possible candidates in his head, trying to narrow it down to one or two possible women. While he _had_ _tried_ to picture himself with different women, his mind kept on wandering over to one certain individual, although he didn't really know the reason why.

The mere thought of him trying to go after _her_ made his ears burn, and his cheeks flush brightly.

Kakashi smiled at Sasuke, bringing him back to reality, and chuckled softly, "Look, I know that flirting is not your area of expertise", the Hokage stated, his smile visible over his mask, "but there's nothing else that I can do. I'm sure that if you look hard enough, you'll find someone who'll want to be with you," he said giving the annoyed Uchiha a wink, "I promise", the Hokage added before promptly dismissing him.

Sasuke cast his head to his feet solemnly, turned toward the door and left silently. As the Uchiha walked down the stairs to the exit, not even his thoughts knew quite what to say, so he walked in total silence, allowing the events of the past week really sink in, listening to the echoing sound of his steps against the marble stairs.

When he was finally at the small front-foyer, he cursed under his breath noticing that it was raining out.

'Of course…' he muttered grumpily to himself and, with an irritated sigh, pulled his thin, brown hood over his head and stepped out into the darkened streets of Konoha.

As he hastily walked through the crowds of people with colourful umbrellas, he progressively slowed to a leisurely walk. Despite his futile efforts to keep dry, his body was already drenched, his thin cloak unable to fight against the countless droplets of rain that seemed to target him specifically.

It didn't matter to the tall Uchiha though; countless thoughts were swimming around his mind, distracting him from the cold water bombarding him. Understandably, there was an unfamiliar weight dragging down on his conscience since he's returned last week, a lot of questions he wasn't sure the answer to.

He wondered if his father was gazing at him in disappointment from the skies. He lost the clan, the one thing that his father dedicated his life to, and what his brother had died for. He felt like a disgrace and, because of that, was determined to put things right again regardless of his own preferences.

This was where his panic started to set in.

Let alone marry him, would _anyone_ even really be willing to be with him? He knew that he didn't have the greatest reputation in the world, it was undoubtedly the farthest thing from it, in his mind.

Even despite what happened with the war, many viewed him as curt and unfeeling anyways. Although this wasn't really true, him being a strong and silent type of guy, he knew that his reputation would undoubtedly make this a lot more difficult.

There was also another part of him that questioned if his marriage would be based on total professionality or on love, if he ever managed to find a suitable companion, that is.

Of course, he wanted to get along with whoever she was, and while the idea of love was not _unappealing_ to him, in his mind this was a _mission_.

From what he knew based on his friends' experience, romance took much _too_ long, and business would inevitably take precedence in their relationship, he told himself, a part of him feeling inexplicably disappointed.

He let out a deep sigh; why did this all have to be so complicated?

He picked up his step as he hurriedly shuffled his way through the last of the crowd, into the lonely street that led to his home. Although the rain had stopped minutes ago, the sun was almost completely vanished underneath the horizon line, and the sky was nearly totally overwhelmed by the dark night.

He was totally drained from the day's activities, and was beginning to feel a headache forming. The troubled Uchiha, who was deeply lost in thought only moments ago, now wanted nothing more than to collapse on his bed and rest. To forget this whole ordeal, even for a mere couple of hours.

He quickly approached the Uchiha compound, which was decorated with moss and overgrowth, and entered through the front door. He took off his drenched shoes, which squelched as he came in the door, and brown cloak in the entry way. However, he stopped before walking up into the main hall, staring into his silent dark home.

Only the sound of a clock's soft ticking could be heard, as he gazed at doors to rooms along the long corridor that he knew were completely empty.

The truth was that this house was simply too big for him to be all alone. A truth that had always secretly made him feel lonely when he was a child.

He couldn't help but picture how different it would be if he wasn't the only one here. What it would be like if he had a family of his own to live here with him.

Running his hand through his dark hair, he walked into the darkness, slowly gliding down the smooth wooden floors of the corridor to his bedroom at the end of the hall. He promptly replaced his soaked clothes with a warm, white cotton t-shirt and grey pants, and collapsed into his bed.

However, he didn't fall asleep immediately like he had wanted to.

He was restless; after his _first_ visit with the Hokage when he'd first officially come back to the village, he _had_ thought about who he would try to form as much of a relationship as he could with.

He had tried to deny the lingering feeling of certainty in the back of his mind, but in the end, knew that _she_ was the only one person that was openly willing to be with him, even after everything he did.

He wasn't familiar with this tight, restless feeling in his chest, and was confused as to why it was there all of a sudden.

Laying in his bed, he shifted from side to side uncomfortably. Unable to find sleep due to his nerves, the Uchiha got up to look out his window. He gazed out upon the new world which he had just recently rediscovered.

He had made up his mind: tomorrow he was going after his pink-haired, emerald-eyed teammate and he was _determined_ to make her his, for the sake of the entire Uchiha clan.

 **A/N: Hello again! How did I do? I wasn't so sure about this one, so please leave a review on how I did and if you'd like for me to continue this story, I'd really appreciate it! :)**

 **Have a wonderful day everyone!**

 **TheCuriousCashew**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I know, I know it's been a crazy long time since I've written anything** ** _new_** **, but that was mostly due to me being pre-occupied with school and not feeling sure about how I want the rest of the story to go. But, alas, now that I have edited that first chapter a few times, I feel like I really know where I want to take this story, and I hope you guys like it. (:  
Please, enjoy!**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Sasuke's POV_

Sasuke watched as the morning light slowly crept into his room through the small, open window, which was off to the side, until the dark dawn eventually grew into a bright, new day. Funnily enough, despite how emotionally exhausted he had been the evening prior, he was wide-awake even before the sun began peeking it's head up over the horizon: just thinking.

Ironically, he had battled countless foes and had endured so much hatred and pain throughout the years of his young life, but despite this, the mere thought of this seemingly simple task arose a sense of dread and anxiety that he'd never experienced before. It was laughable, pathetic even.

Since the minute he awoke, the realization sunk in that while the theory of approaching a girl that you haven't talked to for years, who you have even tried to kill at one point, and attempting to get her to be your wife was a little messier in practice than he anticipated. If he was being honest with himself it was more than messy, it almost felt impossible.

He let out a groan of dread, as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to cool some of his nerves, and regain the single iota of his usual self-confidence that was still remaining.

The worst, most agonizing, part of it all however, was that he knew he was going to have to try regardless of his anxiety; there was too much relying on this, relying on her.

Letting out a defeated sigh, he reluctantly pulled himself up out of his warm nest of blankets in his bed slowly, and changed into his usual attire: a simple, black long-sleeve shirt and pants.

He exited his bedroom, shuffling down the long, brightly lit corridor to the front of the house, his fingers gliding against its grey walls the entire journey. Being far too pre-occupied to even feel remotely famished, he skipped past the kitchen, and headed straight to the front door to acquire his dark cloak and sandals.

Once the Uchiha was outside, he wasted no time in speeding his way up the court yard and to the exit of the old compound. After only a few minutes, he eventually made his way to Konoha's main street, slowing down to a casual walk as he observed the bazar, bustling with civilians. He stopped.

It was funny: he had been in the village for a couple of days now, he had even walked down this exact same street several times since his return, but still the tall-Uchiha really hadn't had the chance to notice how different everything was from when he was younger.

The continuous loud hum of the crowd slowly faded to mere background noise, as his dark eyes studied his surroundings carefully.

There were more buildings, more people, and above all else: more smiles. As he observed, Sasuke began to feel that familiar sensation of shame. The guilt shot a pang straight to his heart as he recollected his teenage years. How he was once the monster that wanted to destroy the sight before him.

Although the painful sensation of shame and remorse has struck him many times before, and continues to haunt him every single day, seeing all of these _innocent_ people now, that he never really considered back then, gave his guilt an entirely new, more grievous meaning.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With difficulty, Sasuke slowly allowed himself to crawl back to reality; he knew all too well that the battles of his heart have always been pointless to challenge, no matter how much time had passed since then.

Re-composed, Sasuke promptly became aware that he was now getting many uncomfortable and perplexed glances from several confused villagers walking past him so he, dejectedly, resumed his steady-pace.

Besides, he shook his head clear of his thoughts, he _had_ to stay focussed. He walked into the busy street and stayed to the left side; he knew exactly where she'd be right about now.

He'd have to move quickly though, he thought as he started to pick up his pace and rush his way through the lively streets; incidentally, it was almost twelve o' clock and Sasuke expected that his pink-haired 'target' would be on the move soon. He quickly arrived at the crossroad near the end of the original path he was on, and turned; he was almost there, just a little bit longer.

His heart was pounding; he _had_ to succeed, he kept insisting to himself, it was the only solution to his binding predicament. He had no idea what he would do or what he would say when he found her, which albeit made the Uchiha feel a little bit uncomfortable. Never once in his entire life, has he been under so much pressure, and not had a specific, carefully laid out plan.

He scoffed in amusement, that was such a _dobe_ mistake to make.

The path he was now on was almost completely isolated, except for the occasional one or two older folks taking a leisurely morning stroll, usually saying something along the lines of: "Good morning, Sasuke-san", to which he would reply with a polite, yet brief nod.

Running quickly down the path towards the main entrance to the training grounds, Sasuke's fast steps stopped abruptly. If not for her bright cherry-blossom hair that he saw in his peripherals for that split-second, he may have thought she was just an ordinary individual and mistakenly ran right past her.

She appeared to be taking a light jog around the green field, her grown-out rose locks weren't cascading down her back and shoulders in bright tresses per usual, but instead were tied up in a high ponytail; nevertheless, they were still just as striking.

The tense Uchiha watched as her jog slowed to a walk. Her destination, he guessed, was a nearby tree that shaded, what Sasuke now noticed to be, her training bag. His heart dropped, and sweat began to form on his brow in panic. She was leaving, he had to act now!

With new adrenaline pumping through his veins, Sasuke quickly jumped over the short fence separating the path and the field and at, what seemed to be, the speed of light he was by the large beech tree at nearly the same time she was.

Immediately sensing his presence, she whipped her head around to see the slightly disheveled Uchiha, her deep emerald eyes wide with shock.

"Sasuke-kun? What're you doing he- ", without even thinking, Sasuke's right hand instinctively seized her small, delicate wrist; interrupting the young kunoichi in the process.

"Sakura", his obsidian orbs were trained on her bright eyes seriously, and with out even thinking, he said in a low, serious voice: "you need to come with me".

' _Damn it!',_ he cursed inside his head at his inability to form simple conversation with others.

A look of confusion graced her features, until her furrowed brows indicated that she was…mad? He himself was beginning to feel a little bit puzzled by her response; this was not how this was supposed to go.

Sakura forcefully tugged her arm out of his grasp, and holding her newly freed wrist said in a semi-irritated tone: "Um, I really don't know what you're talking about", she half-smiled to him, trying to be as polite as possible, as she began to step away from the Uchiha slowly, "But, I've gotta go to work now anyways, so…", she trailed off.

"I'll see you later, then?", she called to him, as she turned on her heel to leave without a second glance.

He just stood there completely stunned. From the moment she pulled away from him, he knew that he blew it, the rest of their humiliating conversation sounded like complete gibberish to him as it molded with the ringing in his ears.

His cheeks were hot with embarrassment, his mind drawing blank as he wondered what on earth was he supposed to do now. His mind screamed at him, how could he have acted so foolishly. Not only did he lose the only ray of hope that he had left at restoring the clan's title (because he certainly was not going through that again, especially with a total stranger!), but he also mortified himself in the process.

He stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, just standing there in disbelief. The only sound that could be heard was the flick of his cloak in the gentle spring breeze. That is, until he heard an all too familiar chortle coming up from behind him.

He cursed under his breath, closing his obsidian orbs, his humiliation doubling over when he realized that someone had been watching the entire ordeal.

He groaned inwardly, before reluctantly turning his head to view, who he already knew to be, none other than his whiskered orange-clad teammate approaching him, trying desperately to hold in his laughter behind his bandaged hand.

"Well", he chuckled out with an amused, cheeky grin, "that didn't quite go as planned, did it teme?"

 ** _Sakura's POV_**

The usually cheerful pinkette, was now fuming, tearing her long hair out of its ponytail and stepping into the luke-warm spray of the locker-room shower in the hospital, where she worked full-time. While she still didn't understand just _what_ her stoic teammate was even trying to say, the way that he grabbed her like that was a huge red flag for Sakura.

 _Just who the hell does he think he is?_ she thought to herself, angrily.

 _Maybe_ they had been good friends when they were children, and had _some_ history together, but even still she felt like she barely even knew the guy! She refused to be that same little push over that she was when she was twelve, and consequently would not allow him to do whatever the hell he wanted when he was around her anymore.

She let out a tired sigh: she never thought there would come a day when it would be true, but her childish obsession with him had long since faded, it was dispelled from her brain completely now and Sakura wanted to keep it that way. She sighed, running her slender fingers through her wet hair, massaging shampoo into her scalp.

It had all started just as the war had reached its peak. She recalled the dark-haired Uchiha saying something during her half-asleep genjutsu state (that he put her in!), that she'd never forget. Ever. His words, though seemingly harsh at the time, had with allowed her to call her ' _love'_ for him into serious question, and enabled the epiphany she had soon after.

She closed her eyes, allowing the warm water to run down her pale face, as his cold tone echoed in her head.

 _"_ _I have no reason to love her, nor be loved by her",_ she recalled Sasuke stating to Kakashi, with his usual impassive tone, just before her consciousness had completely faded to black.

By the time the final battle had ended, she was so distracted with her crucial role at the hospital, that she hadn't the time to really reflect of those words. That is, until he left the village _again,_ which coincidentally was when much of the post-war commotion and chaos began to die down.

She remembered lying in her bed awake one night, restless and unable to sleep, those words playing _over and over_ again in her head like a torturous mantra. She recalled how she shifting from side to side uncomfortably, in denial, and how her heart twisted and swelled achingly in her chest, trying to endure the painful reality that what he said was true.

It was a heartbreaking ordeal for her to cope with at first, after so much time of loving this man, putting so much on the line for him, and then realizing it was all just a big, fat lie; it took her months to finally free her thoughts from his grasp.

However, looking back on it now, she believed that the experience made her into a better person by the end of it. She found that she was much more focussed during her training without her heavy heart, and strengthened her bonds with some of her friends. She was able to finally realize who _she_ really was and even established a children's clinic within this very hospital, where she specialized in child psychology. She was a new person, stronger now that she had let go of her ridiculous infatuation; she no longer needed his approval nor his presence to make her feel happy.

She was finally at peace with herself, which was what she lacked her entire youth, spent chasing after the distant Uchiha.

Incidentally, one might think by all this that she would hold grudges towards him, but in reality, she still respected Sasuke and thought of him as a trusted comrade. She had forgiven him for his wrongs, and now he was simply her acquaintance. Nothing more, nothing less.

She sighed and pushed the metal dial on the tile wall in front of her to stop the falling water. She didn't want to think about this anymore, it was _done._

Sakura quickly dried herself off, and tied the white, cotton towel around her small body. She walked over to her gray locker to retrieve her clothing. She unlocked it quickly, and pulled the squeaking, gray door open. When she did, a familiar looking card fell out to her feet, on the tiled floor.

She bent down to pick it up, and unfolded the card at the already broken wax seal to view, for what seemed like the hundredth time since she'd received it, the single word written on the center of the page. It was her name _Haruno Sakura_ hand-written in beautiful calligraphy. She gazed at it, the same puzzlement coming over her every time she looked at it.

It was the first one out of the two that she had received in the past few weeks, the second one displaying no words at all: it was totally blank, except for a small cherry-blossom pressed inside. Strangely enough, while both the letters' outsides were pure white, the colours on the inside did not reflect each other. Coincidentally, both were a different pigment of red.

When she found the first one, it was neatly placed in the center of her mail box. She had opened it, believing it was a birthday card, or something of the sort, but when she opened it she was met with her name centered on a _light red_ background.

The second one had been found in this very locker, as if someone had slipped it in through the open slits at the top. Needless to say, there was nothing on the inside, except for the blank _red_ paper.

She often wondered if it was one of her patients or their guardians, maybe even one of her colleagues playing a joke on her, although neither would have really made sense. When she went for coffee once with Hinata, they laughed and joked about the possibility of Sakura having a secret admirer, one of the male doctors at her hospital maybe.

While she thought it was odd at first, and a little creepy, this little game of 'guess who' had become a little bit amusing to her. Albeit, it did feel a little unnerving not knowing who was sending these mysterious notes, it felt exciting and even somewhat satisfying being on the _receiving_ end of the attention this time.

She shook her head and snorted at herself, she was being silly. Plus, she had far more important matters to attend to right now, like her _job_. With that, she threw the note back into her locker and, without a second glance, grabbed her clothes; she was going to be late for her patients if she didn't get changed now.

She quickly put on her usual mission gear: her long, pink, sleeveless top; with the thick grey belt; black shorts and sandals; and finally, her long, white lab coat. She tied her long, pink hair back up again, this time in a tight bun, and with inexplicable and newfound motivation, made her way to the exit.

Ready and with a bright smile, she pushed open the heavy, grey locker-room door and left. As she grabbed her clip board from the folder near the front desk area, her smile was still present on her face as she walked. She was going to work, and there was no place in the world where she'd rather be at this moment.

 ** _Sasuke's POV_**

"Go, Teme! Run!", he heard Naruto yelling after him as he bolted to the hospital. Despite his initial embarrassment, he almost felt glad to have ran into Naruto. The knuckle-head gave him just the right amount motivation he needed to try one more time. The tall-Uchiha had to give him credit, the guy wasn't totally good-for-nothing, he smirked to himself.

Luckily for him, his destination was only a few minutes away from here; with his current speed, it would take even shorter than that. He wouldn't be giving up now, not before he even got the chance to start. He had to do this for the clan, he just had to.

He continued his energetic pace, until he roughly pushed the doors to Konoha's hospital open, and stepped in. He walked past the entrance to the emergency ward, and made his way to the stairs where he ran up the stone steps to the second floor where the clinic was supposed to be. He froze as he approached the closed, glass door that waited at the top of the stairwell.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, if he barged in here like he did the when he came in, he'd probably end up scaring some kids and get kicked out. Slowly, he opened the door and walked into the bright, colourfully painted waiting room. Sasuke carefully made sure not to step on any of the toys untidily strewn about the room on his way to the front desk.

When he made it to the receptionist, he bent down slightly and asked: "Is Haruno Sakura here?"

The young lady at the front looked up at him, and with a sympathetic half-smile said, "I'm sorry sir, but she's with a client right now", at his disappointed silence, she quickly followed up with: "but, if you want, you can wait over there until she's finished?" She said, pointed to the waiting area just behind him.

The tall-Uchiha nodded with a 'hn' noise and stood against a wall in the waiting area, seeing as the only _normal-looking_ seat was taken; he wouldn't be caught _dead_ sitting in one of those colourful, plastic chairs.

The room was pretty empty, Sasuke noted, except for one small boy quietly resting on his mother's lap across the room. He smirked at the child's tired expression, as he snuggled himself against his mother, who was looking down adoringly at her son. He wondered if…

Just then, the door opened again and a man walked in, and he was carrying…flowers? Sasuke furrowed his brows; he had a really _bad_ feeling about this. He stood silently as he subtly tuned himself in to the conversation the man was having with the receptionist.

His ears perked up when he heard the man say "…for Ms. Haruno". His obsidian stare pierced the mans back, as he stared at him annoyed.

"She's free now, you can head right on in sir", Sasuke heard the young woman say. What? Didn't she just say to him that she was busy? Confused, he looked around the waiting room to see a girl, who was no older than the age of seven, reunited with her mother and little brother after, what Sasuke assumed to be, her appointment with _her._

He cursed under his breath, as he saw the man, empty-handed, walking out of Sakura's office. Panic mixed with some form of unfamiliar anger came over him, and Sasuke was at her door in an instant.

 ** _Sakura's POV_**

She was finishing up her notes from her most recent session, when a knock came at the door. With her emerald eyes still fixed on her notebook, she invited the unknown visitor in, expecting it to be her next patient, arriving a little early.

What she didn't expect to see was a man, who worked at the Yamanaka flower shop, delivering her a small bouquet of roses. Surprised, she stood up and looked at the man with a puzzled expression.

"Ms. Haruno?", he asked, and she nodded her head dumb-founded, "these were ordered by someone from the land of…emeralds?", at those words her mind blanked, and her eyes widened in complete terror.

"I don't think I've ever heard of them before", the man muttered under his breath, "but anyways, these are for you", he said to her, gesturing for her to take the roses.

Subconsciously, she reached out to grab the flowers, and the man left promptly. As soon as she heard the door softly click closed, she viciously tore through the bouquet until her suspicions were confirmed: there it was, a third card. She violently threw the bouquet in the small garbage by her desk, and ripped the card open to see the words: "The flowers are prettier over her, as you may recall, Sakura-chan", written on _deep red_ paper.

Her head was spinning, she felt like she was going to vomit. She should have known better, it all made sense to her now: the calligraphy, the colour, the flowers, everything!

She didn't know what she was going to do. It had been so long since then, she had no idea that they were even still looking: this wasn't supposed to be happening.

The pink-haired kunoichi was frozen with the utmost fear, as she whispered aloud in utter horror and disbelief: "how the _hell_ did they find me here?"

With a loud slam, her office door swung open, causing her jump and gasp loudly in surprise. When she turned around she saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself, standing in the doorframe, and he did _not_ look happy.

 **A/N: Hmmmm, I wonder what Naruto and Sasuke talked about, and who's been sending those cards? Haha, don't worry: all shall be answered sooner or later :)**

 **With that, I hoped you all liked that, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm going to try and improve on that for the next chapter.  
Let me know what you guys thought in the review section, and once again, thanks to every one who favourited/followed/reviewed the first chapter of this story; it means a lot! (:  
Have an awesome day you guys!**

 **TheCuriousCashew**


End file.
